Birthday of Love
by Arihdni
Summary: is just not valentine's day...What about his birthday? OhtoriSakuno drabb FRIENDSHIP


**Hellou! Please let me tell you that my English is not my first language ( I speak Spanish), so if you see any mistakes or grammar errors please notify me!**

**Prince of tennis and its characters belong to Konomi Takeshi.**

**Although I want to discuss the copyrights of Atobe…oh well. Arihdni**

**-**

**Birthday of love**

**Yours truly, Arihdni**

**-**

She felt really silly standing right there, in front of the taller boy. Why was she there in the first place?

So far from home.

Oh yeah…

Valentine's Day.

She just ended the chores her grandma put on her (giving to all nine seigaku regulars chocolates and candy). And was kind of hard, let me tell you.

She had to avoid thousands of screaming fangirls when she went to give the chocolates to the senpais. Now…she truly felt sorry for old Obachan…

The old lady had a good pshycal condition…but not that GOOD.

And when she gave the last one, to Ryoma-kun indeed, she disappeared from the campus. Classes have just ended.

Sakuno had been receiving some piano lessons (Idea from his grandfather in the mother side), because she was a growing cute lady and needed to develop some artistically customs.

_Thank you, Ojiichan…just what I needed…more things to fail on._ She thought when she received the news.

She went to an academy in Tokyo named 'Le Clasique', directed by a cute and lovely woman in her twenties, named Kanako Ohtori. The lady was an expert in violin, piano, clarinet and harp. A prodigy in classical music. Normally, she got help from her little brother (the boy was a lot high than her in some inches) in teaching the freshman. He was very shy and polite… nice like his sister.

Choutaroh Ohtori was very pacient. He smiled a lot and didn't make a fuss when other made mistakes in the notes. He knew a lot about piano, but being the violin his favorite. She remembered him from the times their schools rivalized in tennis. The boy who played doubles with the grumpy one. She always a little afraid of those boys…the looked so proud and important.

Little by little Sakuno learned the basic from the piano. And it was quite enjoyable. Especially if Ohtori-kun was the tutor.

It was a shame that classes weren't today. She could give him his presents.

"Ohayo Ryuzaki-chan…" he greeted watching the girl with braids.

"Ano…Ohayo Ohtori-kun!" she responded back. "I- wanted…to …I wanted to…I wanted to…"

Ohtori bended to her, interested. "Yes…? What is it?".

She sighed and pulled out of her bag a neat box enveloped in blue with a white ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Ohtori-kun!" the young boy gazed at the present wide eyed. This girl makes a present for him. She came from her school just for giving him a present.

His birthday present.

Ohtori blinked. "Oh! Arigatou, Ryuzaki-chan" he took the package with a smile on his face.

"Iie, Ohtori-kun. You've been so nice and patient with in the piano classes. The less I can do is give you a Happy Birthday!" she smiled in return. "Oh yeah, this one too…" she pulled another box, this time the box had the shape of a heart. "Chocolates for you, Happy Valentine's day. Is good to have friends like you!"

Ohtori blushed a little and smiled. He opened the box and discovered many little chocolates inside of it; he took one and ate it. The sweet flavor filled his tongue, warm and tasty. "Hmm… delicious Ryuzaki-chan. Did you made them yourself?" he asked grabbing another one.

Sakuno blushed red, and nodded slowly "I wanted to Ohtori-kun to have something special. I'm glad you like them". Some steps were heard not to far from them. Bushes shook violently. Some muffled voices and 'Shhhh'.

Sakuno and Choutaroh turned around and look to the spot where they supposed the sounds came from. Realization hit in Ohtori's face. He glared furrowing his brows. "Those senpais…" the face in Sakuno turned in worried and unsure. "Don't worry about them…Anyway, thank you Ryuzaki-chan. It's getting late…you want for me to walk you home?"

"Iie…I don't want to bother Ohtori-kun. See you in class then…" he nodded and she left. "Good bye, Hyotei no senpais!" she waved to the bush. More sounds and movements came. And then three hands poked out from the bush waving a good bye.

With that she left the campus of Hyotei Gakuen.

"Ohtori is such a lucky guy, nee Yuushi?"

"Having such a cute and pure young lady for you alone. Where you met her?"

"Ahh…she is a music fellow".

**End. **

**-**

**I wanted to make and Ohtori/Sakuno drabby. Some friendship and a itsy bitsy tiny thingy of love XD!**

**Ohtori-kun is funny and SUPAH KAWAII!! I love him. **

**Well hope you had like it!**

**Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
